Baby
|Race = Tuffle / Machine Mutant |Gender = Male |Date of birth = c. pre-Age 730 |Date of death = Age 789 (escaped from Hell)Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter, 2007 Age 790 |Allegiance = Tuffle parasites |FamConnect = Tuffle scientists (creators) King Tuffle (genetic fusee) Tuffle parasites (offspring) Dr. Myuu (creation) Vegeta (host) Trunks (host) Janemba (host) Hatchiyack (host) Gohan (host) Goten (host) }} Baby (ベビー, Bebī) is the first main antagonist in the anime series Dragon Ball GT. His name is a testament to his being what Dr. Myuu refers to as his "baby." Personality Initially, Baby is single-minded in reviving the Tuffle race and exterminating the Saiyans. Over time, it is shown that he is cunning enough to dominate the Z Fighters, possessing Vegeta and successfully restoring the Tuffles' home planet. However, befitting his name, Baby is also incredibly childish and immature; he is very prone to taunting, and flies into a rage if he is teased enough. Ironically, despite seeing the Saiyans as a barbaric race, he displays enjoyment in battle as well; upon becoming a Golden Great Ape, Baby pretends that he is on a mindless rampage (which is a common occurrence among the Great Apes and Golden Great Apes), and massacres countless followers as a means of testing out his abilities. He is very intelligent, and has an extremely egotistical and selfish personality. Baby cares very little if not at all about the lives of others, as he is seen killing his own followers who worshipped him like a king. But he still is shown to care about other things, as he gives credit to Bulma, who was probably made his queen, most likely due to Vegeta's affection for her, for giving him energy with the Blutz Wave Generator, and he does not want the battle to destroy his own planet. After he receives energy from his followers, becoming Super Baby Vegeta, his cruelty becomes more pronounced, and he states that each and every living being should be considered his slave. Due to the Tuffle King's DNA within Baby, he is also tremendously proud, and he prefers to fight one-on-one. Being one of the two survivors of the Tuffle race (the other being Dr. Raichi), who were all but exterminated by the Saiyans, he bears a deep hatred of the Saiyans. Unlike other villains of the series in its entirety, Baby is not instinctively acting on evil intentions alone. He is an antagonist to the protagonists of the storyline, but he is seeking vengeance for all the misery that was brought unto him and his own race by the Saiyans. He does want to pay back his pain and suffering, but the desire to do so is a direct cause of what happened to his own race. Biography Past During the Saiyan-Tuffle war, the last of the Tuffles created genetically superior life forms, parasite-like organisms, which they infused with the DNA of the Tuffle King. These organisms were spread throughout the universe around Age 730, with the overall goal to destroy the Saiyans in revenge for the destruction of the Tuffles by King Vegeta and his Saiyan forces. Baby was the first Tuffle parasite to return and try to obtain vengeance against the Saiyan race. While drifting through space, in Age 735, Baby swears vengeance against the Saiyans for wiping out the Tuffles and furthermore devises the "Universal Tsufruization Plan" in order to revive the Tuffles. In Age 740, Baby manufactures Dr. Myuu in order to gather the resurrection energy he needs to obtain a powerful body. Baby programs Myuu with the method of developing Machine Mutants, and production begins on Luud, M-2, and the others.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 Seemingly created as a "last resort" by the demented Machine Mutant Dr. Myuu, Baby is a parasite whose purpose for living is to see through the annihilation of the Saiyan race and domination of the universe in the name of the Tuffles. However, as his name implies, Baby is highly immature and is prone to fits of rage and panic, as well as not taking his battles seriously. It is also implied that "Baby" was not his original name, or at least that this is not what he was intended to be dubbed, as Baby does not initially recognize the title and before long begins to dislike it. During the battle between the Baby-possessed Gohan and Goten against Vegeta, Baby reveals to Vegeta his true Tuffle background and how he was created. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Baby is first confronted by Goku, Pan, and Trunks while they are on the planet M-2, home to Dr. Myuu. During the encounter, Baby is still confined to a tank of liquid, where he is completing his regeneration. Although Trunks seemingly stops the process and dooms the parasite, Baby's inner rage boils when the mention of a "Saiyan" causes him to awaken forcefully. Still, Baby proves to be no match for the three Saiyans, and so he makes his escape by stowing himself away within Dr. Myuu's body. After Dr. Myuu narrowly escapes, Baby bursts his way out of Myuu's body and berates Myuu for forgetting who the "true master" is, revealing that it was he who created Dr. Myuu to revive him and give him the ability to create the other Machine Mutants. Baby finds a Black Star Dragon Ball inside Dr. Myuu's mechanic head, and plans a trap for Goku, Pan and Trunks after failing to stop them from departing M-2 inside General Rilldo's body. Baby then slaughters an entire spaceship crew and takes the body of a young alien boy and hides the Dragon Ball in order to trap the Saiyans. The plan works, and Baby, as the child, is taken by the trio to a hospital on planet Pital, where he escapes the boy's body and enters that of a doctor. Seeing his chance, Baby catches Trunks alone and enters his body through a cut in Trunks' shoulder. Unfortunately for Baby, Trunks proves to have enough willpower to withstand the parasite, and Baby is forced to break out of his body. Being no match for the might of Goku, Pan and Trunks, Baby flees the planet using an Eye Flash and makes his way to Earth, seeking the remaining Saiyans here. Upon arriving on Earth, Baby begins his rampage first by seizing the body of Goten. Baby Goten challenges Gohan to a battle during which he switches possession of bodies in favor of Gohan's, but not before leaving an egg implanted inside of Goten, putting him under Baby's control. Baby Goten and Baby Gohan locate the next Saiyan, Vegeta, which ensues in an even duel between the latter two. This is until, with the help of an ambush by Baby Goten, one of Baby Gohan's attacks pierces Vegeta's skin, and allows Baby to commandeer Vegeta's body, gaining control of a superior host. Having brought the population of Earth under his control, Baby Vegeta is stunned by an encounter with Goku, who has recently returned to Earth. Baby Vegeta reveals to Goku that he has Earth placed under his control, unaware that Pan, Majin Buu and Mr. Satan are free from his possession as well. Trunks, who appeared not to have suffered any repercussions of Baby's attempt to control him, has been captured after all, as Baby implanted his seed within Trunks in an effort to overtake him at a later time similar to his possession of Goten. Goku then challenges Baby Vegeta to a fight that is evenly matched. However, Baby Vegeta gains the upper hand when Goku reverts to normal, and Goku discovers Baby's greatest weakness: his temper. Though he is clearly losing, Goku taunts and goads him, with Baby falling for every taunt, unable to shrug off Goku's remarks. The controlled Saiyans lend Baby enough energy to transform into Super Baby. He gathers more energy shortly thereafter, this time from all the people of Earth under his control, and transforms into a more powerful form: Super Baby Vegeta 2. With his new power, Baby Vegeta easily dominates Goku and unleashes a presumably fatal Revenge Death Ball upon Goku, who is nowhere to be seen following the explosion that ensues. Baby decides to carry out the final phase of his plan: to use the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish for the return of the Tuffle home planet, which Baby re-dubs "Planet Tuffle", and to relocate the Earthlings to the rebirthed planet via spaceships. When his progress is interrupted by Pan, Majin Buu and Mr. Satan, Baby Vegeta orders Gohan and Videl to execute Pan. Fortunately, the young Saiyan is rescued at the last minute by Uub, Goku's esteemed pupil. Uub and Baby Vegeta then engage each other in combat and seem to be evenly matched. Gohan, Goten and Trunks come to assist Baby Vegeta, but their aid is revealed to be unnecessary, as Baby Vegeta claims to have been merely toying with Uub, before blasting them aside for their lack of faith. Baby Vegeta then fights Uub with his full power, and moves in for the kill by firing a Revenge Death Ball at the young warrior. However, unknown to Baby Vegeta who receives a report from Bulma and leaves for Planet Tuffle, Uub survives the attack thanks to the timely intervention of Majin Buu. To his shock, Baby Vegeta is confronted once again by Uub, the latter having fused with Majin Buu since their last encounter and been rechristened Majuub. Baby Vegeta and Majuub's conflict is once again evenly matched, until Majuub demonstrates one of his abilities inherited by the fusion, the Chocolate Beam, accidentally against a number of hypnotized bystanders, transforming them into chocolate. Baby Vegeta is on the verge of defeat when Majuub fires a Chocolate Kamehameha at him. Baby Vegeta however, declares that he has had "enough playing," and further exerts himself, deflecting the energy wave back at Majuub, resulting in the fighter being reduced to a harmless piece of chocolate which Baby Vegeta proceeds to eat. Majuub's defeat signals the return of Goku, who was previously believed to have been decimated by Baby Vegeta's Revenge Death Ball. Having regrown his tail in his absence, Goku engages Baby Vegeta in combat, but is still overpowered by the possessed Saiyan. Baby Vegeta moves in for the final blow when Goku undergoes a mysterious transformation by staring at the Earth; Baby Vegeta witnesses Goku transform into a Golden Great Ape. Free of reserve, Goku proceeds to rampage the surface of the planet, with Baby Vegeta barely able to dodge Goku's blows. Eventually, the raging Goku is confronted by Pan, who calms his senses and sparks his ultimate transformation: Super Saiyan 4. Baby Vegeta and Goku resume their fight. When Baby Vegeta realizes he cannot defeat Goku at his current power level, he enlists Bulma's help to give him more power; the result of this is a Blutz Wave Generator created by Bulma. In a desperate move, she targets Baby Vegeta with the Blutz Wave Generator, transforming him into a Golden Great Ape as he had previously observed with Goku. Although Baby Vegeta's power increases beyond that of his adversary, he goes into a blind rage, destroying much of his own city. Goku attempts to lure the uncontrollable monster to an uninhabited area, until Baby Vegeta curiously blindsides him with a Ki Blast, something he would be incapable of tactically doing if he were out of his own body's control, due to his rage. Baby Vegeta confesses that he is in complete control of his senses, and explains that the destruction he previously caused was again an act of "playing". He goes on to remind Goku that while his host Vegeta has become a Golden Great Ape, Baby remains the dominant identity in control (this dialogue was removed in the FUNimation dub of this particular episode, replacing it with an explanation of why Baby Vegeta's mouth does not move when he talks). After swatting Goku away, Baby decides to further demonstrate his superior power by blasting the Saiyan with a series of devastating energy waves. Because Goku manages to avoid these, Baby changes tactics, targeting Goku's family. Finally, Baby Vegeta and Goku come to blows, leading the parasite to spite Goku further by blasting the Earth with an uncharged Super Galick Gun, which destroys much of Satan City in an explosion visible from Planet Tuffle. In retaliation, Goku blasts Baby Vegeta with a 10x Kamehameha, which appears to have no effect. While the force does not affect Baby Vegeta, its potency is enough to paralyze the Golden Great Ape for a few moments. Eventually, Baby Vegeta and Goku both land knockout punches on each other and collapse in exhaustion. This prompts Bulma, still possessed by Baby, to use the Blutz Wave Generator to replenish Baby Vegeta's energy. However, these waves also reach Goku and are enough to revitalize him. Fully refreshed however, Baby Vegeta's power is far beyond Goku's reach. Making matters worse, Baby Vegeta sets his targets toward Goku's friends and family, who have joined the battle since being freed from Baby's control. Because Baby is aware of the power Goku has lost over the course of the struggle, Goku's taunting and psychological tactics prove helpless, and Baby ignores him as he attacks the others. Deciding to bring the fight to an end with a heavily charged Super Galick Gun, Baby prepares to wipe everyone out when Majuub, revealed to still be active inside Vegeta's body, powers up within and attacks his innards, causing him great pain and halting his lethal blast. Baby Vegeta is frustrated at being relatively powerless against an attacker that is inside of him, driving him to regurgitate Majuub. Baby Vegeta notices that during this commotion, Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Pan have been lending their energy to Goku, which enrages Baby. To stop them, Baby Vegeta launches a Super Galick Gun at the five Saiyans. Although Pan, Trunks, Gohan and Goten are knocked out, Goku emerges from the explosion unharmed, renewed and prepared to resume the battle against the Tuffle parasite. Having been weakened by Majuub's earlier attack and due to the Z Fighters' borrowed energy, Goku is more than a match for Baby. Due to his complete lack of focus and ever-increasing rage, Baby Vegeta finds himself unable to get the better of the Super Saiyan 4, who takes this opportunity to slice off Vegeta's tail, reverting him to a battered Super Baby Vegeta. In the Spanish dub and the original Japanese, Baby remarks that Vegeta's shell transforming into a Golden Great Ape caused Baby to undergo a change as well, as in his adult form, Baby would not have been able to stay within Vegeta's body had it returned to normal size. In a last resort effort to survive, Baby leaves Vegeta's body and attempts to escape from Planet Tuffle in his spaceship. To his shock, Baby's last sight is that of Goku firing a 10x Kamehameha towards his craft, sending it hurtling into the Sun and killing the evil Tuffle parasite for good. After Baby's demise, the Sacred Water at Kami's Lookout is used to cure all of Baby's victims. Other Dragon Ball manga ''Victory Mission'' In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, Baby is featured as the main antagonist in the Introduction Saga. When Beat goes in game to attempt Galaxy Mission 4, Baby Janemba - the fusion of Baby and Janemba - appears and so Beat fights him using a team made up of Trunks, Goten, Gogeta, and Gohan. Beat, Gohan, and Goten turn into Super Saiyans, while Trunks and Gogeta go Super Saiyan 3 as they rush at Baby Janemba. Later in-game, Baby appears as Baby Vegeta, and Beat faces off against him with a team composed of Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Trunks, and Pan. Beat uses his summoning card to summon Luud, who attacks Baby Vegeta with his Crimson Scream attack. However Baby Vegeta transforms into Super Baby Vegeta and defeats Beat. Video game stories Escape from Hell While Baby is not shown escaping from Hell during the Super 17 Saga in the anime, the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehame Ha - Ora to Omee to Scouter reveals that he did escape, retaining his Baby Vegeta form. He fights the Z Fighters as Super Baby 2, before transforming into Golden Great Ape Baby. He is defeated again and sent back to Hell. Power ;Anime When he first apeared, he seemed so powerful, that his scream blowed up Goku, Trunks and Pan. When arriving on Earth, not even Goten could destroy him. Since base Goku is SSJ3 in power it's assumed Baby has a power levels of Kid Buu. After receiving energy from Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bulla and transforming into Super Baby 1, Goku notes that he hasn't ever felt a Ki as incredible as Baby's and Baby says he's now obtained the greatest Saiyan power. As a Golden Great Ape, he has similar power to Super Saiyan 4 Goku. During the final battle and having his powers restored and then further amplified by additonal Blutz Waves, he greatly overpowers even Super Saiyan 4 Goku (though he was low on energy and injured having fought Baby for a while prior), and as such has to be fought using psychological tactics, rather than brute force. At a fraction of his power, his uncharged Super Galick Gun is able to do enough damage to the surface of the Earth to be visible from Planet Tuffle, and Old Kai fears that one of his charged attacks would destroy the planet outright. In addition, the expulsion of his aura as Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta powers up levels much of his city; even his screams are capable of considerable damage. However, once Goku receieved energy from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan - becoming a "fully-powered Super Saiyan 4", Baby finds himself largely outmatched. ;Video games According to the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Super Baby Vegeta 2's power level is 1,300,000,000 and Great Ape Baby's power level is 1,580,000,000. When fought again in a special mission his power level is 1,559,936,524 as Super Baby 2 and 1,895,922,852 as Great Ape Baby. Techniques and special abilities Forms and transformations Infant form In his initial form, Baby is very small and must crawl as a form of movement, like an actual baby. At first, he seems very simple and easily takes orders from Dr. Myuu. Afterwards, however, he becomes self-aware and very intelligent. On his own, Baby is no match for Goku and the others. When liquefying, he becomes a thick and silvery ooze capable of partially emerging from the body of his host. Baby General Rilldo Baby possessed General Rilldo for a short time in an attempt to stop the Saiyans from leaving Planet M-2, only for Rilldo to be destroyed. While in the possession of Baby, Rilldo can use the Mystic Attack. Minor hosts Baby possesses multiple minor characters. He first possesses an unnamed Alien Boy, and then an alien doctor and an alien woman. Upon arriving on Earth, Baby possesses four humans, who are named Hammer (ハンマー), Ax (アクス), Dollar (二ドル), and Ronge (ロンゲ) in the ''Carddass'' series. Baby Trunks Shortly after he is revealed to have survived his first encounter with the three Saiyans, Baby invades Trunks' body for a brief period of time, attacking Goku and Pan, before separating, having implanted a mind-controlling egg within Trunks. The only physical change is his eyes are outlined in black. Super Baby Trunks Super Baby Trunks is the result of Baby choosing to have Trunks as his primary host instead of a temporary one, Baby has Trunks transform into Strongest Form 1. This form is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes starting from GDM6. Teenage form A form referred to as Boy body (少年体, Shōnen-tai) in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. After invading several peoples' bodies on Earth, Baby's physical body assumes its first transformation, taking on a more mature appearance and carrying shoulder pads. He also becomes fairly stronger, but is still unable to fight any of the Saiyans one-on-one. In this form, Baby also becomes more adept at utilizing his liquefied state, even to the point of being able to shift through energy waves, as well as possessing people much more efficiently. Baby Goten Upon becoming a teenager, Baby takes control of Goten, who he is content with possessing until Gohan appears. Baby does not hesitate to take action, and engages Gohan in battle, during which he is successful in passing into Gohan's body, but not before leaving a mind-controlling egg within Goten's body. The only physical change is his eyes are outlined in black. Baby Gohan While in possession of Gohan's body, Baby briefly fights Piccolo. Defeating the Super Namek with a Super Kamehameha. Baby seems confident when he engages Vegeta in battle but Vegeta quickly begins to best him. However, thanks to a possessed Goten, Baby is able to take control of Vegeta. Again, before taking control of Vegeta, Baby leaves an egg planted within Gohan. The power of Baby Gohan is second only to the parasite's Baby Vegeta transformations. The only physical change in his eyes are outlined in black. Baby Vegeta Base Baby Vegeta''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series (ベジータベビー, Bejīta Bebī)Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 is arguably the most well-known incarnation of Baby; this is the form assumed when Baby takes control of Vegeta. Due to Baby settling on Vegeta as his permanent host, Vegeta's body experiences some physical alterations: Baby briefly takes on a form that looks the same as base Vegeta but with red lines across his face before powering up into a Super Saiyan.Baby Vegeta transforms in the same way as a Super Saiyan transformation. Goku later states that Baby Vegeta is a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan After Baby Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan, he has red lines across his face, crosshair-like lines on his eyes (a common trait among Machine Mutants) and white hair in place of the golden blond typically seen of Super Saiyans. By combining the power of Vegeta with the energy he has absorbed from his former hosts, Baby's strength becomes even greater and he is able to easily dominate Goku as a kid, even when Goku uses his Super Saiyan 3 transformation (though most of Goku's energy is used just to stay in the form due to his childhood body). Super Baby Vegeta In this form Baby is known as Super Baby Vegeta or Super Baby (スーパーベビー), it is also called Super Baby (Strongest Form 1) in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files. Once Baby Vegeta gathers energy from Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bulla, Vegeta's body goes through further developments. These include an increase of muscle mass that rips apart his shirt, his eyes becoming blue-colored visors, red lines sprawling across his chest and forehead, the acquiring of large metallic shoulder pads, and Vegeta's hair returning to its original length. Baby does not assume this form for long, as he soon gains enough energy from his followers to prompt a further transformation. Upon reaching this form, Baby says he is now the strongest being in the universe, a claim which is confirmed by Goku.Dragon Ball GT episode 29, "The Fall of the Saiyans" This form might be a version of Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2; the form that Baby Vegeta had before transforming into this state was a Super Saiyan, and Super Baby Vegeta 2 is also implied to be a Super Saiyan 3. This form's hair also resembles Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta's hair, as it is spiked. Super Baby Vegeta 2 In this form Baby is known as Super Baby Vegeta 2 or Super Baby 2 (スーパーベビー２), it is also called Super Baby (Strongest Form 2) in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files. After sapping his mind slaves of their energies worldwide, Baby again transforms, his being dominating Vegeta's body so much that it bears a great resemblance to his real form. He now wears a black bodysuit with red and gold-colored gloves, boots, and shoulder pads. His physical structure also has been completely altered, now bearing almost no resemblance to Vegeta, but rather mimicking a humanoid version of Baby's adult form. With this new strength, he defeats Uub both before and after his fusion with Majin Buu, as well as Super Saiyan 3 Goku with a tail. However, Baby soon finds himself at the mercy of Super Saiyan 4 Goku. This is until a possessed Bulma is able to target Baby with the Blutz Wave Generator. Baby Vegeta briefly takes this form again when Goku blasts Golden Great Ape Baby's tail off, before Baby leaves Vegeta's body, returning him to normal. This form might be a version of Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 3; the first volume of the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files states that "Strongest Form 2, which resembles Super Saiyan 3"; this claim is supported by the fact that the form lacks eyebrows and has the augmented browline, Vegeta could have used Baby's extra power to reach the form, and also because of Baby Vegeta's previous two forms can be seen as his equivalents to Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. Additionally, in the video game Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Super Saiyan 4 has 1.25x the power of Super Saiyan 3, and Baby's Golden Great Ape form has around 1.2x the power of his Super Baby 2 form, suggesting that it is Super Saiyan 3. Additionally it is noted in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files that his hair is longer in this state than in his previous forms - one of which is confirmed to be Super Saiyan, and the other of which is implied to be Super Saiyan 2. The extremely long hair might be absent due to Baby shaping it to match his own appearance. Golden Great Ape Golden Great Ape Baby (大猿ベビー, Ōzaru Bebi) is the form that Baby achieved after receiving Blutz Waves from Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator. Baby is usually referred to as simply Great Ape Baby in this form, and his version of Golden Great Ape is called "Tuffle Gorilla".The Tuffle Gorilla Attacks! Baby takes this form after receiving 1,000 times the normal amount of Blutz Waves.Dragon Ball GT: Perfect File, 1997 Baby transforms into a Golden Great Ape. This is his strongest form, as shown when he easily pounded Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Despite his immense size, he is surprisingly fast as he was able to keep up with the much smaller Goku for a time. Like Goku in this form, he has golden fur that covers most of his body but retains the "armor" that Baby naturally possesses. His eyes are different from normal Great Apes, as is his skin, which is blue colored rather than the brown color that normal Great Apes have. Like all the other Great Apes and Golden Great Apes, he is much larger than his normal form. It is shown that his fist is bigger than adult Goku's entire body. Unlike most Great Apes, Baby is in absolute control of his actions (due to Baby being the one in control, while Vegeta, his host body, is the one who became the ape). However, he does pretend to be berserk at first to "play" with his newly acquired power. As his battle with Goku went on, he began to show signs of delirium and lose control due to his actual increasing rage, brought on by Goku's taunting (a weakness in Baby that Goku had discovered in their previous fight). In this form, Baby's mouth does not move when he talks. In the English dub, dialogue was added to have Baby state that this is due to telepathy. Originally, there was no such explanation. At first, the blind rage among Great Apes appeared to have gotten the best of the parasite, until it is revealed that this was simply an act demonstrated to test out his newfound power. After this, his first action was to pound Goku to death, which he was doing quite effortlessly. After beating Goku senselessly, he then wanted to destroy the Earth with his charged Super Galick Gun, which Goku countered with his 10X Kamehameha, but was severely overpowered. The aftershock of the blast paralyzed Baby for a few moments. Just when Goku was about to meet his end, Trunks arrived and shot Baby in the eye, temporarily blinding him. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan circled around Goku and began to transfer their energy into him, increasing his power dramatically. On top of that, Majuub was damaging Baby Vegeta from the inside (showing he did not die when turned into a piece of chocolate) bringing him down to Goku's level. After Goku was fully charged, he then proceeded to battle and defeat Baby. After the fight, he cut off his tail turning the ape back into Baby Vegeta. Seeing he was outnumbered and outclassed, Baby left Vegeta's body and attempted to flee the planet. This however was not to be, as his escape was ruined when Goku blasted him into the Sun with the 10x Kamehameha, ending his evil forever. Evil Energy power up During the first GT Saga of Xenoverse, Golden Great Ape Baby is given the Evil Energy power up by Demigra. When he activates it his eyes briefly flash red. It appears again at the climax of the second half of the GT Saga as well. Adult form After being defeated by Goku, a desperate Baby escapes Vegeta's body. His form here is similar to his teenage form, except aged to an apparent adulthood, resembling Baby Vegeta's body, except the bodysuit is dark blue instead of black. His liquefication appears to have advanced to the point where he can mold into other shapes, first appearing as a ball, for example. In a fit of mindless panic, Baby attempts to flee the planet. However, he is blasted by Goku's 10x Kamehameha, and hurled into the Sun where he is finally destroyed along with his spaceship. Fusion Baby Janemba Baby Janemba (ジャネンバベビー, Janenba Bebī) is the combination of the two super villains Baby and Janemba; this is the form assumed when Baby fuses with Janemba. Like Super Janemba, Baby Janemba also has a Majin state. Baby Janemba was introduced in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, where he uses the Hell Gate as his special attack. He also appears in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Along with King of Destruction Janemba, King of Destruction Baby Janemba was introduced in the Dragon Ball Heroes in the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). Baby Hatchiyack Baby Hatchiyack (ハッチヒャックベビー, Hatchiyack Bebi) is the combination of Baby and his fellow Tuffle Hatchiyack. This form is revealed in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the sixth mission of the God Mission series (GDM6). His ultimate attack is Final Revenger Cannon (ファイナルリベンジャーカノン). Video game appearances Great Ape Baby made his first playable appearance in a ''Dragon Ball'' video game spin-off in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, called "Super Baby". Later, Super Baby Vegeta 2 appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Baby's Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2 and Great Ape Baby Vegeta forms are all playable in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3; there is a special dialogue between Baby and King Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, with King Vegeta stating "Oh, it's one of those Tuffles we destroyed long ago. Seems we missed one." when facing Baby. Baby is also playable in the Japanese arcade games Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes. In his Super Baby Vegeta 2 and Golden Great Ape forms, Baby is the final boss in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation; also in this game, Super Baby Vegeta 2 can be unlocked as playable character. Baby Vegeta is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha, and Golden Great Ape Baby is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, in the Hero Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and in Dragon Ball Heroes. In the Hero Mode of Ultimate Tenkaichi, before meeting the Saiyan Hero, Golden Great Ape Baby attacked Piccolo, managing to damage him in their fight. After Piccolo trains the Saiyan Hero, the Hero challenges Golden Great Ape Baby. Baby throws many Death Balls and beams, but is eventually defeated when the Hero turns Super Saiyan and overpowers Baby's Revenge Death Ball back to Baby, damaging and defeating him. Baby then reveals the one who summoned the Dragon Balls: Omega Shenron, before finally losing consciousness. Great Ape Baby makes an appearance in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse in the form of DLC as a boss fight in both the game`s story mode and the Parallel Quest; Revenge of the Tuffle. In where the player has to fight Great Ape Baby, before going to Earth in order to confront the Baby-Infected Trunks and Pan whom are also enhanced in Villainous Mode. Voice actors *Japanese: Yūsuke Numata *Animaze dub: Joe Romersa (Baby Vegeta) *FUNimation dub: Mike McFarland *Blue Water dub: Adam Hunter *Spanish dub (Latin America): Uraz Huerta (infancy) and Enrique Mederos (adulthood) *Spanish dub (Spain): Alejandro Albaiceta *Portuguese dub: João Loy *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Sergio Rufino *Italian dub: Luca Sandri *German dub: Gerald Schaale *Greek dub: Panagiotis Tsitsas *Hebrew dub: Dani Geva *Hungarian dub: Kossuth Gábor *Polish dub: Grzegorz Pawlak *Catalan dub: Xavier Cassan Battles ;Dragon Ball GT * Baby (Infant Form) vs. Goku, Trunks and Pan * Baby (Infant Form) vs. Goku, Trunks, and Pan (rematch) * Baby (Teenage Form) vs. Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) * Baby Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) * Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Piccolo * Baby Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) and Infected Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) * Baby Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Giru * Baby Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Form/Super Form 2) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 3) * Baby Vegeta (Super Form 2) vs. Uub (Base/Majuub) * Baby Vegeta (Super Form 2) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 3) * Baby Vegeta (Super Form 2/Golden Great Ape) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 4) * Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 4), Pan, and Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *Baby's defeat was the last victory mentioned in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT. It was also seen when it was mentioned in the movie Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. *Vegeta was able to actually talk in his great ape form, and along with this, Vegeta has never been shown with the ability to communicate with telepathy with another saiyan, so it is confusing why it is that Baby in the Golden Great Ape form can communicate with telepathy but cannot speak. *In all other dubs except the Funimation dub, every time Baby Goten and Baby Gohan speaks, Baby's voice is heard from them (except in some time when he pretenses his real voice so he wouldn't be recognized (as in Baby Vegeta, and when talking to others where is Vegeta as Baby Goten). In the Funimation dub, all possessed forms (other than Baby Vegeta and Baby Trunks) speak with their hosts' voices. *Baby's ability to overtake an individual's body is somewhat comparable to Super Buu. Gallery See also *Baby (Collectibles) References pt-br:Baby Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBGT Characters Category:Machine Mutants Category:Males Category:Tuffles Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Majin